Essence Stone
An Essence Stone is a rare artifact similar to a Toa Stone. Like Toa Stones, Essence Stones are imbued with an amount of Toa Power. However, Essence stones are also imbued with personal affiliation of their donors as well as the element, so, when used, the user gains the element and possibly some of the personality of the donor. There are only six known essence stones in the game- they were created by Makuta to house some of the power and personality of the original six Toa Mata. These stones were stolen by Takua from Makuta's vault and hidden in each of the six Wahis. Only the Wanderer's Company knows the location of each through Takua's map. The Essence Stones that were gathered by the Wanderer's Company were placed into slots in the Suva Nui, and transformed the Company members into Toa. The Stones were destroyed in the process. Known Essence Stones *Tahu's Essence Stone- Hidden in the Charred Forest in Ta-Wahi, it is described as a faced black onyx stone. When it approaches other Essence Stones, Tahu's stone emits a red glow, pulses, and becomes much hotter. Used by Oreius. *Onua's Essence Stone- Hidden in an underground cavern in the Kumu Islets. Described as a shard of clear quartz about the same size as Tahu's Essence Stone. When it approaches other Essence Stones, Onua's stone emits a green glow, pulses, and becomes much heavier. Used by Sulov. *Lewa's Essence Stone- Hidden in a swampy islet in Le-Wahi. Described as an emerald-looking rock. When it approaches other Essence Stones, Lewa's stone emits a bright green glow, pulses, and becomes much lighter. Used by Korero. *Kopaka's Essence Stone- Hidden on top of a mountain in Ko-Wahi, it is described as a clear rock that looks like ice. When it approaches other Essence Stones, Kopaka's stone emits a white glow, pulses, and becomes much colder. Used by Reordin. *Gali's Essence Stone- Hidden in an octopus cave located in a sinkhole in Onu-Wahi, it is described as a smooth round stone. When it approaches other Essence Stones, Gali's stone emits a blue glow, pulses, and becomes much more slippery. Used by Leah. *Pohatu's Essence Stone- Hidden in a fountain in an oasis in Po-Wahi. It is decribed as a large Kolhii stone, larger than the ones the Matoran play with. When it approaches other Essence Stones, Pohatu's stone emits an amber glow, pulses, and absorbs moisture from the surrounding environment. Used by Stannis. Trivia The creation of Essence Stones will usually kill the donor. However, Takua revealed to the Wanderer's Company that the Toa Mata had more power and more of a soul than any other Toa before or after, so it is possible that they were not killed in the process. When frozen by Utu, Mark Bearer of Fear, in Ko-Wahi, Oreius unwittingly unleashed a blast of elemental energy from Tahu's Stone through his courage. It is unknown as to whether the process can be duplicated with any other Stone. It is possible that the specific conditions present (with ice being the opposite of fire, and fear being the opposite of courage) were the only reason for this phenomenon. It is possible that Pohatu's Essence Stone might have actually belonged to him- it is larger than any other Kolhii stone, perfect for a large Toa of Stone. Thus, his Essence Stone is also the largest Essence Stone. Category:Objects